How Could You
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: How could he? After all this time, all they had shared, how could he? Did it even mean anything to him? Or was he just biding his time until someone with no morals came along?


**My life sucks. One of my 'best friends' made a rumor that I was, well, he's changed the story 100 times, so IDK how to explain it. But, he turned one of my friends (his gf), and a few others, against me. And made me seem like a whore. And blamed his little brother. His sweet, INNOCENT little brother that adores me and would never hurt me. And to think at one point I liked him. -_- Well, I'm just going to saw it. I HATE you 'Andrew'. Can't reveal his real name, but what eves. At least you guys get some angsty reading. Oh, and this is Emma's POV and maybe at some point 3rd person. But it starts with her. There aren't POV change labels. This is nowhere near what happened, but if I went through the story this would be a 400,000 word multi chap.**

 **Warning: This will be very OOC. Like, Jax is a total asshole and Emma is way more fiesty. You've been warned. Oh, and there's cussing. Lots! Little kids, hide.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own EWW. Just the fact that I wanna kick 'Andrew's' ass.**

* * *

How could he.

How in the fucking _hell_ could he?!

"I am going to kill him Andi. I am going to murder him and burn his body and hide it where it won't be found. Then, I'm going to erase the memory of anyone that would look for him." I said with all of my anger in my voice. Unfortunately, there was still the sadness there. Damn it Emma!

"I know Em. But, you can't. We both know underneath this all you still-" Andi starts to talk, rubbing my back.

"Andrea Futura Doctora Cruz I swear to fucking god if you tell me I still love him I will whoop your ass, school rules be damned!" I shout, the tears falling harder. You know, the janitor's closet seems to be where everything goes down. Oh, no. Don't think about what else happened in here Emma. Don't you dare.

* * *

 _"Hey Gigi are you in her-" Emma had started to say as she opened the door to the very closet she was in right now. She stopped moving, jaw dropped, hand still on the doorknob and tears in her eyes when she saw it. Jax Novoa, her boyfriend of over a year, was in the janitor's closet. Making out with Katrina Davis. The new girl._

 _The fucking new girl._

 _Emma felt her breathing speed up and her eyes get even cloudier. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even register that she was there. Jax pushed Katrina against the wall, and when he started sliding his hand up her skirt Emma lost it. She shut the door and ran to the bathroom, where Andi found her. A cross between murderous and devastated._

 _They'd gone back to the closet, Andi ready to kill them both, but they were gone. The only thing that remained was the memory and the text Gigi sent to go to the closet in the first place._

* * *

"Okay. I won't. What do you want to do? Besides, yanno, kill him." Andi asked. Emma looked at her and finally realized it. She had no plan. Other than killing him, she had zero idea what to do. She was pissed at Katrina too, but she was the opposite of those girls that blamed the other woman most. She was angriest at him.

Oh, how badly she wanted to hurt him.

"I don't know." She choked out, earning a sympathetic look and a hug from Andi. Emma was really torn up. This was the first time in four years they'd known each other that Andi heard Emma cuss. If it weren't for the fact that Emma had first dibs, she would've hunted him down and fucking killed him by now. And the no good, slutty, bitch of a new girl.

"Do you want to go back to class?" Andi asked. It was practically free day, since Thanksgiving was coming up. No one was taking attendance after 1st period. But she knew how Emma was.

Just as Emma nodded her phone buzzed with a text alert from Gigi. She opened it to find a photograph of Jax with Katrina. She saw it. She took the photo as evidence.

Emma had proof.

* * *

She gave me that photo.

She was there.

Her gossip habits may have just given me what I need to prove anything happened.

Let it go for now Em. Let it go. School isn't done yet.

Andi took me to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and now I'm going to my locker. I have a free period. Miami board mandated, I have to have one at least for one symester of my high school life. Ha. Looks like it's coming in handy.

I start to open my locker and I hear familiar footsteps. The same footsteps that have been walking to my bed in the middle of the night and scaring the hell out if me for the past year.

Oh shit.

My blood just ran cold.

Jax.

I quickly pretend I don't know he's coming and open my locker, praying he walks by me. He's coming closer. Closer.

"Hey, Emma. Is everything alright? You weren't in class last period." He asks, all concern and 'love'. Ugh! That image of him with her, kissing her, _touching_ her won't leave my mind. I go back to searching my locker, ignoring him. Oh, crap. He has a free period too. This one.

And now my mouth is dry.

"Em. Emma. Emma, hey look at me!" He says, pulling my shoulder so that I'm facing him. When he does it what little self control I have disappears, falling somewhere far away from this hall. I raise my arm up and slap him across the face.

Hard.

He steps back from me with a wince, clutching his cheek. I can see part of my handprint outlined in bright red on his face. I got him good.

I think I just felt a little pride swell.

* * *

"Ow! Where the _hell_ did you learn how to hit like that?!" He asked, completely shocked. Emma Alonso, glittery, sweet Emma Alonso, his girlfriend, had just slapped him. And it really fucking _hurt_.

Emma just stared at him, her nails digging into her palm, the tears coming back, and finally responded.

"How _could_ you?" She shouted, her voice cracked. He looked at her with a confused look.

"What?"

He started to move toward her but she stepped back, holding her ground. By now a whole crowd of people surrounded them, including Gigi and Sebastian.

"I don't get it; why are we not recording this?" Sebastian whispered from his place next to Gigi in the crowd. She just shook her head, staring blankly at the scene.

"Because Sebastian. Even I have my limits." She responded weakly, knowing damn well she and Emma were probably the only ones that knew what was going on. That knew about Katrina and Jax.

"No. Don't _touch_ me. How could you?" She faltered, the weakness finally setting in, hitting her all over again. She kept just a bit of fire with her. She may have felt like she'd fall on the ground, but she'd be damned if she'd break in front of him. So she clutched onto that as hard as she could, praying no one heard her pain but him. Him she could live with, as long as she didn't break.

"Emma, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"Really? You're actually going to pretend not to know?" She convicted, crossing her arms with a scoff. The brief memory of thinking he'd heard a door open while he was with Katrina crossed his mind, but he brushed it off. There was no way she'd gone in there. Mrs. Radien never would've let her out of history 15 minutes in. Not unless she finished her work that early...

Oh shit. It was possible.

Yep. He was fucked. Royally.

"Alright. I'll humor you. You want to know what I'm talking about, fine. I'm talking about when I caught you making out with the new girl in the janitor's closet. Two periods ago."

And he is officially screwed.

"Emma, I. I don't know what you're talking about." He lied, hoping she didn't notice. Maybe he could get himself out of this one.

"Wow. And you say _I'm_ a bad liar? Unbelievable." She said, rolling her eyes and reaching for her phone.

"So if you don't know what I'm talking about, then why do I have proof?"

She held up the photograph for him to see, and in that moment Jax knew he had fucked up royally. Convincing her it was photoshop was his only shot.

"Emma, please. Whoever sent you that photo is a liar."

"What makes you think I'm not the one that took it?" She hissed. Sure, she didn't take it, but she saw him with Katrina. That's all she needed to know.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

Jax just stared at her, in shock. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't anything,

He had no answer. No reason to throw everything he had away.

"Great. And you won't even answer me."

* * *

 **Done! So, that's that. Bye.**


End file.
